(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure of a wheelchair. More specifically, the present invention relates to assembling structure of a wheelchair where a pair of rear wheels can be simply assembled to an or detached from a frame.
(2) Description of Related Art
In the prior art, for example, an electrically-driven wheelchair is constituted so that rear wheels are driven by an electric motor arranged in the wheelchair itself.
However, the electrically-driven wheelchair has a weight of about 30 kg, because the electrically-driven wheelchair in the prior art contains an electric motor unit comprising an electric motor and a battery operating the electric motor.
Therefore when the electrically-driven wheelchair is raised to be put in a vehicle, this work cannot be performed by one person. Particularly a powerless woman cannot perform any loading work of the electrically-driven wheelchair.